Screaming Death
The Screaming Death is one of the antagonists in the TV Show; Dreamworks: Dragons; Defenders of Berk. It's a new dragon (that appeared to be a sub-species to the Whispering Death). Info The Screaming Death appears to be a mutated, albino Whispering Death. It's pure white, has large blood-shot red eyes, a much longer and more massive body and tail than a normal Whispering Death. It also has three rows of razor sharp teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death, set in a chin reminiscent of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Like the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death can tunnel underground, and can shoot spikes from its body, although the tunnels they creates and the spikes it launches are much larger in size. But unlike the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death can shoot explosive balls of fire not unlike a Night Fury but similar to a Mortar. During this, the Screaming Death can also releases fire from behind it's frill. Another difference between the Screaming Death and the Whispering Death is that the Screaming Death is attracted to sunlight as opposed to having an aversion. This powerful dragon earned the name; Screaming Death, due to it's incredibly disorienting roar that can affect the flight of any other dragons. Defenders of Berk Birth When Savage and several other Outcast members return to Berk to check on the eggs of the Whispering Deaths, they noticed that the eggs have just hatched in the caves beneath the village. But much to Savage's surprise, one of the egg shell remains was truly massive. They also noticed that a hole on the ceiling that the infant was burrowing. The hole was roughly the size of an adult Whispering Death tunnel, but since the dragon had just hatched they assumed that the infan dragon came from a Screaming Death egg. Screaming Death Emerging Later on, the Screaming death emerged right underneath Berk. It acted as the leader of the Whispering Deaths. It attacked Berk along with the other hatchlings. The Screaming Death proved to be a very powerful dragon, to the point where the dragon's roar caused the other dragons to have flight issues. While confronting the mighty dragon, Hiccup eventually discovered that the Screaming Death was attracted to the light off Hiccup's shield. So Hiccup decided to use the discovery to his advantage, by luring the dragon into ramming into one of the rock pillars. As a result, one of it's wing got caught on a arge rock, was injured. The Whispering Deaths take the Screaming Death away from Berk and nurse it back to health. However, Hiccup becomes concerned that the Screaming Death may return, noting that Whispering Death hatchlings are very territorial of their birthplace, and seeing how the Screaming Death is a sub-species of the Whispering Death, chances are it will return. Trivia *Judging by the massive size of what is apparently a hatchling, The Screaming Death is debatably one of the largest dragons of them all. *According to Fishlegs, this giant dragon is not documented in the Book of Dragons. **However the dragon was later named Screaming Death by Tuffnut. Gallery Dragons_bod_screamingdeath_galleryimage_03.png 20131013095030.JPG|Hiccup and friends vs. Screaming Death Category:Dragons Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Asexual Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Brutes Category:Geokinetic Villains